Inexplicable
by dramionelove4ever
Summary: Neither understood it. Neither cared to understand. All they knew that life without the other was not just difficult, it was impossible. They could not explain it even to themselves how they could be so much in love. It was inexplicable.


**Authors notes **:  
Hello, dearest readers. This is a very intense story that will require a bit of thinking to understand.. If you have any problem understanding the story you know what to do. Review!!  
Enjoy!!

From across the hall, their eyes met. Silver grey ones deeply penetrated chocolaty brown eyes. Neither of them backed out, they couldn't. Neither was aware of the people surrounding them. Neither cared for the tension, anxiousness, fear that enveloped the other occupants of the great hall. Neither could think of anything else, he basked in her thoughts and she was lost in his.

They knew tonight was the night, tonight they had to do the inevitable. Prolonging what had to be done would increase the dangers surrounding them. Increase the chances of ruining everything. Increase the chances of them getting killed. They had no choice.

They stared on, not wanting to look away. They didn't feel uncomfortable; after all they had done this thousands of times. For the past four years.

It was as if they wanted to capture the memories of a lifetime, all within a few seconds.

She felt a tugging on her arm, which she ignored. The pressure increased considerably, someone wanted her attention. She was sure no one deserved it more than him. Nevertheless she turned her eyes to look into the face of her freckle-faced friend. He was looking at her puzzled, "What's wrong?" he whispered.

She shook her head and gave him a half smile. He wouldn't understand. None of them would. They were too selfish, too self-centered to understand the deepest feelings of the heart.

She looked back towards him. He was still looking at her. She could see his anger at being interrupted in their silent conversation. His eyes were narrowed down to slits, exactly the way it did when he was really angry.

Even though he knew she could never be his, even though he knew they could never be together, he was fiercely possessive. He couldn't tolerate anyone else talking to her, he had no idea why. This intense jealousy, this strong desire to make her his stunned him. He did not know he was capable of such profound feelings, such inexplicable love.

It angered him. It angered him that he had to be so distant from her, sit away from her, communicate with silent words while that pauper weasley could touch her and talk to her and be with her anytime he wanted. He wanted to tear him into small pieces and throw him in the lake. And he knew she could see the envy in his face.

She narrowed her eyes a bit, telling him to quit being so stuck up and his expression slightly relaxed.

The voice of the headmistress boomed out, "Today, we must mourn those who fell yesterday at the seize. As you all know, the Dark lord and his deatheaters caught hold  
of Neville Longbottom and his Grandmother who were on their way back to their house and tortured and killed them."

A silence more profound overcame the great hall. A few sobs were heard and the headmistress continued, " We must be very careful, to protect ourselves and our family and friends from the Dark Forces which are overpowering us, day by day."

"I would suggest all students to be in close guidance of the teachers and the heads. If you have any troubles I would ask you to go and consult out heads Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger. That will be all."

All through the speech his eyes had not moved. She had looked away, to listen to the headmistress, but not he. He kept looking on. He knew that time was limited, that everything would be over soon.

He stared at her beautiful face. The gentle curve of her cheeks looked so smooth and soft. Her pink lips were pursed and she was biting her lower lip, the way she always does when she is in deep thought. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and thoughtful.

She clasped her hands and muttered a small prayer, probably for longbottom. He loved the way her small lips moved when she was mumbling something. It brought out a genuine smile in him which he successfully masked as one of his signature smirks.

She looked back at him, telling him to look away. To an outsider, it would seem like mute staring, but they understood each other's silent messages. After all, they had been doing this for four years.

He however didn't look away, he couldn't. He was finding it difficult to believe that everything would be over soon. Forces out of his control were responsible for this and he knew he simply had to give in.

Breakfast was getting over and the students were walking away in masses. As for them, neither had touched a morsel.

He was waiting for her in the room of requirement. He had made her promise she would come early. An hour before they did what they had to do. She had refused; she had said it was not going to come.

But he knew. He knew her. He knew she will come. For him.

The door opened and in she walked. Head held high, not showing a bit of the turmoil that was eating her from inside.

She walked in and stood in front of him, craning her head to look at his face. He looked down, loving every bit of her.

Neither of them showed any emotion, it was almost like it didn't bother them, what was to be done tonight. But that was all a façade, to conceal the desperateness, sorrow and the fierce will to stay with each other. Forever. Because they knew, they were meant for each other.

She took his large hand in her small ones and rolled up the sleeves.

Burnt forever on his pale skin, a scar of a lifetime, a treaty signed with evil, the dark mark stared back at her.

She looked at it, the reason for their distress, and the first sign of weakness, a small drop of tear, brimmed out of one eye and rolled down her porcelain white cheeks. All that she could manage to say was, "why?"

This was the first time she had questioned him about this, and he was speechless.

They had never had time to talk; it was mostly a love that had blossomed from a distance. They had never been close. But they loved each other desperately.

There is no logical explanation for this. Some may call it madness, some may say it is lust, some may say it is imagination. But they would say, it is inexplicable. Something that can never be understood, only felt.

He reached out with one finger and wiped her tear away. To her question, he had only one answer, "It is my duty."

A look of fury overcame her facial features. How could she love someone who thought killing people was his duty? How could she? But as they have both come to realize, it is inexplicable. She does love him, more than she had ever imagined.

"Duty?" she asked, "How can it be your duty?"

"It is."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a sudden kiss. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she snuggled against him. Moving his lips against her, he breathed in the smell that was entirely hers, the smell that he loved.

She put her hands on his chest and hiked up the heels to move closed to him, he tightened his hold over her, wanting never to let go.

They kissed with a passion because they knew it would be their last.

They wished they could stay this way, forever. In each others arms, close, forgetting the entire world.

They broke apart, reluctantly, lips still hovering close.

"It's my father" he blurted out. "He's a skilled leglimens."

She looked into his eyes and knew that what they had decided had to be done, now.

There was no other choice. He bent down and put his forehead against hers and whispered, "Whatever the world thinks, whatever you think, whatever is in our destiny,I don't care. I just know that we are made for each other."

She glanced up; expecting to see his cold, expressionless face staring back at her, but for the first time ever, his emotions took an upper hand and showed on his face.

His forehead was crinkled, his eyes were watery and his cheeks were drawn in. She knew at this point that it was a tragedy. A tragedy that was happening to them, tearing their souls apart, clawing at each and every part of their bodies.

His face showed remorse beyond words. None of the pureblood arrogance, none of the ego remained. She could see his love for the first time. And she thought, yes, it is inexplicable, how he got to loving me so much.

And he hugged her tight, holding her close, her head resting against his chest, against his heart. She buried her head deep, desperate to be close to that wonderful organ that was capable of such profound love.

She smiled discreetly and whispered, "How do you explain these feelings that we have for each other?"

He kept quiet for some time, pondering over his answer and after a few moments he whispered back, "I don't know. It's inexplicable."

She pulled away from him and looked into his face and said for the first time ever, "I love you."

He stared back, his eyes widening, realizing what she had just said, understanding the magnanimity of her words. Then he said, "I love you, too. More than you can imagine."

He held her tightly, and felt a tear roll down his cheeks. His first tear since he could remember. His father had taught him that tears weakened a man, destroy him. But he didn't care. He was already destroyed beyond repair.

He could hear her sniffs and whipped away her tears. He stared deep into her eyes and said in a soft voice, "I think I will always love you. No matter what happens here tonight I am sure I will love you till I die."

They sprang apart as the door of the room of requirement opened and a tall figure in a long black cloak strode in swiftly.

"I don't have much time" the hooded figure spoke in a feminine voice, "I got in with much difficulty. He has explained the entire situation and I have done a lot of research to find this spell. It is a very advanced dark magic and I've been practicing on victims for a long time. I can just hope to get it right."

She was about to protest when she heard that to help them many innocent people had been subjected to torture, but she kept quiet.

The cloaked figure continued, "It will keep all your memories intact except that of each others and this 'love' of yours will be forgotten and you will continue to hate each other."

They kept quiet, what else could they do.

"Both of you face away from each other and close your eyes. There will be a feeling on discomfort in your head. Ignore it and relax. I will do the rest. Now face away from each other."

This was it. The last few seconds. Neither knew what they would feel towards eaxh othere and the spell was done. But now turning away seemed very difficult. They stared at each other, for a second. It might have seemed like a simple glance to the cloaked figure, but for them it was much more. It was full of love. The glance contained promises of happiness, of togetherness. Not in this lifetime, but in another. For they knew, they were not meant to be together but they were made for each other.

And they turned away from each other, from their happiness and from the love that was inexplicable.

She had done what he had asked her to do. Her son was in love with a girl, whom he was not even allowed to look at. Had her husband known, the boy would have been dead and the girl would be suffering a fate worse than death.

So she had done what was necessary. Now she stared at the pair of them lying on the ground.

Very still and peaceful.

She didn't know why, but she thought it was true. Their love. Certainly inexplicable, but true to the heart.

Leaving them lying there she turned and walked away. She knew they would be okay when they woke up.

They woke up from their state of unconsciousness at the same time. Looking around, they realized they were in a room alone with each other.

She stood up quickly and so did he.

They stared at each other, not understanding what had just happened.

A look of clear loathing overcame their faces.

She glared up at him wondering how on earth she was alone in a room with him. He stared down at her with pure hatred etched on his face.

She took a step towards him and said, "I have no idea what just happened, but be assured that if you have done anything to me, you are dead."

He laughed his cold, ruthless laugh and sneered at her, "Oh yeah? I'm sure I'm scared to death."

Then suddenly the atmosphere became much tensed. He felt a rage that he didn't understand. Of course he hated her, but now he felt like he despised her more than anything in the entire world. He hated her more than he could imagine.

He raised his sleeve and flashed the dark mark on her face and said very slowly and clearly, "You see this? The Great War is going to happen very soon and when it does, I don't care whether The Dark Lord wins or not, but I'll personally make sure that I'm the one who kills you."

She looked into his eyes and knew he meant it. She just said a few sentences, but she meant them as much as he did, "I hate you with a passion. I despise you so much that sometimes I wonder why, why is it that I want to do nothing more than to give you the vilest death ever. I can't explain it to myself. It is almost inexplicable, Malfoy, why I hate you so much."

"Yes, Granger, it certainly is inexplicable."

**A/N:**

Whew, that had me drained. Okay my lovely readers, I had this written as a one shot but now some naughty plot bunnies' are dancing around my head.

Is this fic worth continuing or should it remain as a one shot.

As always it is the reader's opinion that matters.

Please review and tell me how you liked it and if I should convert it to a longer story.

Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
